ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Rickard Morgryn
Lord Rickard Morgryn is a main character and the quaternary antagonist in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. He is a ruthless merchant lord hired by Ludd Whitehill to sell Ironwood out from under the Forresters. Character Morgryn is always polite, soft-spoken, patient, and civil, unlike his associate, Andros, however, this is just a ruse to hide his manipulative, merciless, and violent nature, foreshadowed by the whispers that he is dangerous. Ever so charismatic, deceptive, and intelligent, and is without a qualm on using blackmail, manipulation, intimidation, and deceit to get his way. Morgryn is also greatly ambitious and very greedy, concerned with his own ends and financial gain above all else, yet is smart enough to use his greed to his own advantage. Game Of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Morgryn is first seen waiting with Lord Andros for Mira Forrester to be sold Ironwood. After a quick discussion, Morgryn and Lord Andros leave and aren't see again. "The Sword in the Darkness" As Lucan questions Mira about Damien's disappearance, Morgryn bumps into the Lannister Guard and uses the distraction to speak with Mira, threatening Lucan to get rid of him. Morgryn commends Mira's business skills regarding the Ironwood decree, and sees the potential in her. He offers her a partnership so that they can become rich, but Joffrey's death startles him. He informs Mira that it has just become a bad time to be involved with Tyrion Lannister, but if the Ironwood contract were to 'disappear', a future alliance might be possible. "Sons of Winter" Morgryn is seen at the coronation feast. He is speaking with several other lords and ladies (who reveal his first name to be Rickard). He briefly asks about the Ironwood decree, and then tells Mira that he has been kicked out of the Ironwood business as Andros has a new business partner, Lyman Lannister. He returns back to his conversation with the other lords and leaves Mira to deal with Lyman. "The Ice Dragon" Morgryn first appears after Mira leaves the Keep in King's Landing. She bumps into Rickard and his litter. Rickard convinces the two guards to back off and Rickard takes Mira to the River Gate. Inside the litter, he reveals that he bribed Damien to kill Mira. He then reveals that he is glad that Andros is dead now that many business opportunties have opened up to him. Mira can say that Ludd will turn on him or that Cersei will hear about this. Rickard angrily slams her head against the litter and tells her that no aid will come to her. They brawl for a few seconds and then Rickard throws Mira out of the litter. Lucan appears right before her and Rickard tells him to take her to the cells. Later on, Rickard asks the guards to see Mira before her execution. He says he knows that Ludd will probably turn on him or that Mira's relationship with Cersei (and potentially Margaery depending on your choice earlier in the episode) is valuable and says that he overlooked the most valuable thing, her name. He offers to marry her and confidently says that all the Forresters will be killed which Ironrath will pass to Mira. He proposes that they marry so he gets Ironrath. Once Mira says the word then the Coal Boy/Tom will take her place at the execution. He then asks her if she will accept. If Mira doesn't accept, she gets executed by the Headsman. If Mira does accept, she is present at Tom's execution. After Mira is executed, he has an evil smile on his face, happy that Mira is dead. After Tom is executed, Rickard Morgryn leaves with Mira and is the two are no longer seen for the rest of the episode. Killed Victims * Mira Forrester (Caused, Determinant) * Tom (Caused, Determinant) Appearances Relationships Andros Morgryn seems to have a co-working relationship with Andros, it is assumed they have a positive relationship despite their differences of personality. However in Sons of Winter this falls apart when Andros pushes him out of the ironwood business and makes Lyman his new partner. Morgryn in his spite remarks how Andros would have been nothing without him. Mira Morgryn admires Mira's guile, but thinks she can improve. He offers a partnership to her and seems to want to keep her alive. Trivia * Morgryn's forename is revealed in Sons of Winter. * Oliver Vaquer is mistakenly credited as voice acting for Morgryn. It is confirmed on twitter by Voice Director, Arthur Von Nagel, that his voice actor is in fact Nick Afka Thomas. ** He is correctly credited as Nick Afka Thomas in The Ice Dragon. References Category:Males Category:Merchants Category:Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists